Recently, there has been a proliferation of features in the field of portable communications. Portable communications devices, such as cordless and cellular telephones, pagers, wireless modems, wireless email devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs) with communication functions, MP3 players and other portable communications devices are becoming more commonplace. Some of these mobile terminals are equipped with cameras and may be configured to communicate with a data network, such as the Internet, over the wireless communications network. Users of these mobile terminals typically take these devices with them anywhere they go, which allows these users to, for example, place phone calls, check an appointment on a calendar, check email, take pictures and/or access the Internet and the information available thereon using the mobile terminal.
One application for camera use in a mobile device may include capturing printed information, such as, for example, text data that is provided in a print medium. However, cameras on conventional mobile devices may lack the resolution to capture the text data in a useful form without being so close to the printed media that only a limited amount of text is within the field of view of the camera. Although the camera resolution may be improved, such improvements may be spatially impractical and/or costly.